walpurgisfandomcom-20200215-history
12 Grimmauld Place
12 Grimmauld Place 'was the home of the Potter family. It is located in London, in a Muggle neighborhood, and the location is protected by a Muggle-Repelling Charm. As the house is invisible to the neighborhood residents, the local Muggles have long since accepted the mistake in numbering which landed number 13 next to number 11. Harold James Potter converted the home into an inn. Many witches and wizards are honored to stay in the home because of its history, and the history of the family that lived in it. History 'Under James Edmund Potter When James Edmund Potter graduated from Hogwarts he purchased this home with his wife, Lillian. James then created the tapestry of the Potter family tree in the drawing room. James also hung a portrait of his noble great grandfather Phineas Nigellus Black in the drawing room, along with his other noble great grandfather Reginald Arcturus Peverell. James also got the Potter house-elf Kreacher to serve his family as well as to tend to the home. James also hung several portraits of his other ancestors in different parts of the home. James and Lillian raised their family in this home. Under Harold James Potter When Harold James Potter inherited the home from his parents, he and his wife decided that since Harry is very rarely away from Hogwarts, they would completely restore it and turn it in to an inn. They decided also to donate 40% of its earnings to Hogwarts, 40% to the Ministry of Magic, and keep 20% for themselves. Harry also made Kreacher the caretaker of the home, preparing meals and tending to its guests. Layout Ground Floor The front door opens into a long hallway, lit by a large chandelier and gas lamps. There is a troll's leg umbrella stand also in this hallway. This hallway also features the portraits of Lillian Sarah Peverell, Druella Melania Peverell née Macmillan, Irma Ursula Peverell née Matheson, Callidora Charis Peverell née Windrose and Katrina Trinetta Peverell née Carmichael. On the side of the hallway is the lounge, which features a dresser holding the Potter family crest and china. Also in this room is the portraits of Antioch, Ignotus and Cadmus Peverell, the creators of the Deathly Hallows. At the end of the hallway, are the stairs to the upper floors. Kitchen The kitchen is below the ground floor and accessed through a narrow staircase at the end of the entry hallway. The kitchen is a cavernous room with a large fireplace at one end and a large wooden table in the centre. There is also a large pantry and a small room that is used by Kreacher as a bedroom. The kitchen features the portraits of Walburga Dorea Potter née Black, Andromeda Lucretia Prewett née Black, Kendra Ariana Dumbledore née Black and Bellatrix Narcissa Black née Lestrange. There is also a storage room next to the kitchen. First Floor On the first landing there are three rooms: a drawing room, a bedroom and a bathroom. The drawing room has long windows facing the street in front of the house, a large fireplace that is connected to the Floo Network, and the tapestry of the Potter family tree. The drawing room also features the portraits of Phineas Nigellus Black and Reginald Arcturus Peverell. The bedroom features the portraits of Harold James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter née Granger. This bedroom is reserved for only Harold James Potter and his wife, along with the bathroom, for whenever they choose to stay at the residence. This bedroom was also the bedroom of Harry when he grew up in the home. Upper Floors The second floor features two bedrooms and a bathroom for each. The first bedroom features a portrait of Albus Percival Dumbledore and the second features a portrait of Ignatius Scott Prewett. The third floor features two bedrooms and a bathroom for each, mirroring the second floor. The first bedroom features a portrait of James Charlus Potter and the second features a portrait of Charlus Edmund Potter. The third floor used to consist of only one bedroom and one bathroom, the master suite, but was converted for use as an inn by Harold. The topmost landing features only two bedrooms and a bathroom for each, not mirroring the other floors, and neither contains any portraits. There is also an attic above the topmost landing, which is used as a parlor for the inn. Contents Number 12, Grimmauld Place holds many Potter family heirlooms and possessions, such as a music box that played a sickly tune and attempted to put the listener to sleep, crested goblets, a biting silver box containing Wartcap Powder and Salazar Slytherin´s locket.